


(Fanart) Kirk with T'hy'la Tattoo 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Kirk with T'hy'la Tattoo





	(Fanart) Kirk with T'hy'la Tattoo 02

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> An alternate to the matching pictures of Spock and Kirk with t'hy'la tattoos before I hit upon the idea of locating the tattoo over each man's heart
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
